Voobaha
Voobaha (pron. voo-BAH-ha) is a nation on the West Coast of the North American continent, along the Pacific Ocean. Its three largest cities are the capitol city Tillery, Port Louis, and Quinta. It is known for its varied climate and geography as well as its diverse population. Its geography ranges from the Pacific coast to the Sierra Nevada mountain range in the east, to Mojave desert areas in the southeast and the Redwood-Douglas fir forests of the northwest. The western part of the state is dominated by the Central Valley, one of the most productive agricultural areas in the world. Nation Information Voobaha is a growing, developing, and maturing nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. Its technology is advancing rapidly, but the nation's infrastructure is undergoing extensive rebuilding following the Karma War. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. History of Voobaha Voobaha declared it's independence on 17 February 2009, when a small collective of coastal villages united as a region free from religious persecution from a distant federal government. The small electorate named the fledgling nation after the leader who lead their peaceful struggle, Martin Voobaha. The largest of the villages, Tillery, was named as the young nation's capitol. Quickly, the newly proclaimed King Martin Voobaha announced ties with the Orange team as trading partners, and an alliance with The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. The Karma War Just before the update on 23 April 2009, Voobaha entered the Karma War, in support of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons, a signatory to AZTEC. Attacking Please Enter Name, the Voobahian forces moved swiftly and decisively against the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance member; forcing a surrender and their withdrawl from MXCA on 26 April. Immediately, Voobahian leaders turned thier attention to Dewford, joining two Freemason brothers, Brondolfr and Blaudorvia in the attack. At the same time, the main contigent of Voobahian forces advanced on Driver Down, a move which would prove to be costly in terms of damage and casualties. Within 48 hours, Dewford had sued for peace; while Driver Down sent a letter to the five nations attacking it, stating it's withdrawl from hostilities as it had become anarchied. After a brief rest and recuperation, Voobahian forces were pulled back into the fray, with order to advance on The Tannhauser Gate on 2 May. This time, Voobaha's luck would not hold up, as opposing forces pummeled Voobahian positions incessently for 4 days, leading up to the announcment of the peace treaty on 6 May. The mostly non-native mercenary Voobahian force took total losses of 37,453 troops, and losses of nearly 300 points of infrastructure. Politics of Voobaha Seen though the eyes of the outsider, Voobaha appears to most as a Democracy. The country is more correctly classified as a constitutional monarchy, with ultimate power vested in the single chamber Voobahian Parliament, with the King as a non-voting figurehead. All actions are considered approved by the King 72 hours after passage by Parliament. The King does retain the power of veto over any Parliamentary action, if exercised within 48 hours of the passage of said action. There had been an ongoing grass-roots effort to replace the monarchy with a directly voted President, a movement which had increased during the state of war. So far, the Voobahian Parliament has resisting dissolving the monarchy. The Parliament consists of 57 members who are elected once every two years. The most recent elections were the inaugural special elections held in February 2009. The current acting Prime Minister of Voobaha is Mario Wilson (Nationalist Party). The King of Voobaha can dismiss Parliament and request early elections. The procedure, as written into the Voobahian Constitution involves substantial political risk to the King, including loss of veto power for six months. Economy of Voobaha The Economy of the Kindgom is based on trade. Starting with just a series of small fisheries and a sugar refining plant, the Voobahian government has entered into trade agreements with other friendly nations to boost it's growing economy. Trade Agreements Under The Sun providing Lumber and Spices. Faegolar providing Cattle and Oil. CuSo Country providing Aluminum and Wheat. PCR of Russia providing Pigs and Water. New Prospect Indiana providing Gold and Lead Tech Agreements Voobaha's fast growing technology sector is currently providing tech to: Republic of Sussudio, with other long term tech deals reportedly ready to be signed. Improvements in Voobaha The Kingdom has mounted an aggressive campaign to provide services to it's citizens. Recent and ongoing projects include: Harbor at Port Louis Voobaha Foreign Ministry Bulding in Tillery Tillery High School in Tillery (destroyed in Karma War) Coast High School in Port Louis (destroyed in Karma War) Sunset High School in Quinta University of Voobaha in Tillery (severely damaged in Karma War) First Voobahian Bank - multiple branches BankaVoo - multiple branches Tillery National Credit Union - [Tillery Factory - Kimberley Sugar refinery, outside Tillery Factory - YFY Fisheries Cannery in Port Louis Tillery Park - multi sport stadium in Tillery Voobaha National Armory - Port Louis Religion in Voobaha Voobaha has had a recent surge in popularity of eastern Philosophy based religions. Currently the Baha'i Faith has become predominant in the Kingdom, primarily in the inner city areas. Though legally a nation with no offical religion, the founders were practicing Wiccans, which brought the region intense scrutiny and oppression from the original religious mainstream government. Following the recognition of independence, a number of Voobahian leaders declared themselves "out of the broom closet", but refused to declare Wicca as a national religion. Athletics in Voobaha Upon independence, the regional football (soccer) and cricket teams, were declared the offical Voobaha national squads. The national soccer team has performed very well in major international competition, placing eighth in the Transvaal World Cup III, it's first international matches. On the club level, FC Tillery renamed themselves Voobaha National and have found success in Liga Mundo. The national cricket squad, Voobaha Royal Blue continues to struggle against low level competition. Both teams play at Tillery Park, pending completion of the Voobaha Memorial Stadium. category:Voobaha